Hiccup's Scar
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Ever wonder how Hiccup got that little iridesant scar on his chin?  ever even notice it  This is my version of how he got that scar.


**Ever wonder how Hiccup got that scar on his chin? Okay ever even notice that little iridescent scar? I pay way to much attention to detail in animated movies…mainly because I am a passionate animation student BUT this is my version of how Hiccup got that scar.**

It was a dull cloudy day on the island of Berk a group of children were out by the shores playing. A little red haired girl with emerald green eyes and freckles dotting her pale skin was playing a sparring game with a two little blond girls who claimed it was fair because she was older. The red haired girls name was Fiyori Ghastly Haddock and, surprisingly, she was winning the game. Just as she was about to deliver the winning blow a loud cry filled the air. Fiyori dropped her guard and was popped on the head with Ruffnut's stave.

Fiyori glared at the girl twin who just laughed. She turned to the sound of the yelling again and saw the boys running toward her. Hiccup was in the lead with tears in his eyes, Tuffnut and Snotlout was right behind with fear in their's though not of what had happened to Hiccup, more like what Fiyori would do to them. Fishleg's was right behind them with a look of sorrow for his friend on his face. Hiccup ran up to his sister his hand clutched to his chin.

"What happened!" Fiyori asked rushing over to her brother's side. The little boy sniffled and wiped his eyes. She saw blood dripping down his chin from a cut.

"Snotlout said I wouldn't be chief because I wasn't tough enough and I pulled out the dagger you gave me for my birthday last year, and he took out his….and…and," a fresh wave of tears started from the little boy's eyes.

"Did he cut you?" Fiyori asked, hugging her brother close and glaring at their cousin.

"N-no," the little boy sniffled. She pulled back and looked at him confused.

"Doufus fell and cut himself on his own dagger," Tuffnut said, snickering. Ruffnut bopped him on his head. Astrid glared at Snotlout as did Fiyori who seriously thought about kicking his butt in her brother's stead. But she just stood, took her brother's hand, and led him away.

###

When they got back to their house, the poor little boy was still crying albeit softer sobs and blood still seeped down his chin. Fiyori led him into their house and Valhallarama was the first one to notice her child's state of distress.

"What happened?" she demanded, scooping her child into her arms.

"Snotlout challenged him and he was determined to prove he was a worthy heir and pulled out his dagger and tripped and fell."

Valhallarama glared at the open door and pushed her sobbing son behind her.

"I am going to teach that boy a lesson he won't soon forget!" she shouted, preparing to give her nephew a good old fashioned spanking. (A/N: YES CORPRAL PUNISHMENT I AM A FAN!)

"Wait, Mommy," cried Hiccup as Fiyori knelt down beside her brother again. The fuming woman turned and looked down at her sniffling son. "Don't it was m-my f-fault. I c-could have walked away and I should have l-looked where I was g-going," he paused to sniffle, whipping at his eyes, "B-but I thought you would be happy a-and p-proud if I stood up f-for myself…like a t-true Viking."

Her angry glare softened at her son's explanation.

"Oh, son," she said pulling him up into a hug, "You don't have to prove anything to me. I don't care. I love you for being this," Valhallarama said, flicking her wrist toward him.

"You just gestured to all of me, Mommy," he said, laughing.

"Exactly. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" he asked grinning at his mother.

She scooped him up, "Because I love ALL of you… just the way you are," she said. Valallarama opened one arm to her daughter and they all shared a loving hug.

"You are such a good girl, taking care of your brother like that," she praised the little girl.

"It's my job, Mama. That's what big sisters do," she replied.

"Maybe you can teach that to the Thorston twins," Valhallrama muttered under her breath, then a little louder for her children's ears, "Come along dears. Your father brought home some phephermint earlier and I think you deserved a piece." The three sat on the steps of their lodge suckling on the refreshing mint and smiling, knowing that nothing could tear them apart.

**But of course it did…DARN WINDAGOS! This takes place actually never if you read Valkyrie but for the sake of this story we will just say a couple of days before Val and Fi have that nasty run in with those Windago beasties. **


End file.
